


Bad Fliriting

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad flirting on Kya's behalf, Gen, Lesbianism, The Moon Spirit, Uncle Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kya tries to seduce the moon.
Relationships: Kya/Yue one sided, Yue/Sokka past
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bad Fliriting

**Author's Note:**

> So Kya hasn't actually come out to anyone at the beginning of this.

Kya and Sokka walked outside, the full moon looking down on them. Kya straddled the gate like thing on the patio. "So Kya what did you want to talk about?"  
"How did you seduce Yue?"  
"Lots of bad flirting,"  
"Good, that's the only kind I know,"  
"Wait why are trying to woo over my ex?"  
"Yep,"  
"You realize she's my age, and even if she didn't age after she became the moon spirit, she was sixteen, you are thirteen."  
"When you're a spirit time is relative."  
"You are a strange little kid." Kya hung her head but regained her confidence saying,  
"Hey, you're pretty you know that? Yeah, heard about you and your brave sacrifice. My dad's the avatar you know, Sokka's my uncle. My mom's a water bending master, Katara, beat sexism in the water tribe. You had an arranged marriage, didn't like the traditional stuff, I've been told on multiple occasions that I'm 'not traditional'. Um, you're a spirit, my brother Tenzin could get me into the spirit world, maybe some time and we could like talk or-"  
Katara came outside, "Hey, what are you guys doing?"  
"Uh just you know, talking full moon, water bending, stories, and stuff."  
"Sokka, you know the bloodbending stories are going to give her nightmares,"  
"I'm not a little kid any more Mom, stupid bloodbending isn't going to give me nightmares."  
"Fine! I'll be inside if you guys need me,"  
"I think we need to have a little talk," Sokka said taking a seat next to Kya  
But she covered her ears saying, "No, no, no, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! I know that's it's natural and untraditional and gross, and wrong, and messed up, and the flirting with girls isn't right. But I want to okay, I don't want to flirt with guys they're gross and I don't like them! I'm not going to grow out of it and I don't want to. I'm going to flirt with girls, and date them, and kiss them and you can't stop me!"  
Sokka put a hand on her knees, "I wasn't going to try. Actually, I was going to say that, the moon is a pretty impossible target, I mean she can't even flirt back. Plus you need some serious help with your flirting game."  
"You said bad flirting worked,"  
"But I had the Sokka charm on my side! We need to work on the Kya charm."  
"The Kya charm?"  
"Yes, it will make ALL the girls fall for you!"  
"No, they're all caught up staring at the 'cute' boys."  
"I'm sure that someday there'll be a girl who is in love with the Kya charm and just won't be able to take her eyes off you!"  
"Okay, so what is the Kya charm?"  
"Well, it will compliment your personality. Be like the ocean fluid, gentle, cool, and fresh. And put just a bit of flirt into your words. If she's not into you she won't notice it, but if she is into you she's notice it."  
"How do you know that this will work?"  
"It's worked for me."  
"Alright, now let me continue flirting with the moon."  
"She's not into you silly,"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I know the moon!"  
"So, you're still in love with her."  
"No, I got over her and fell in love with Suki,"  
"Then why can't I flirt with Yue?"  
"You barely know her, plus it's not good practice if you can't see her response."  
"You're just jealous!"  
"No,"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!:  
"Yes!"


End file.
